


In Code

by shadowkitty



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, One Shot, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitty/pseuds/shadowkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans go awry, Murdock needs to get rescued, and B.A. is kind of freaked out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wanlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



Hannibal had told them this was going to be a piece of cake, so at least they all felt forewarned when the whole thing blew up in their faces. Literally. Face got his arm lit on fire again, B.A. was out cold for a worrying amount of time, Hannibal had his first concussion in months, and Murdock just didn't see them coming.

The first Hannibal knew about it was the screaming. Shaking his heading to clear the fuzz away, he tried to pinpoint the source. "Murdock?" he called. The swearing that had replaced the 'Get offa me''s abruptly stopped. Oh hell.

***

Being kidnapped was no fun at all. First you got taken by surprise and _grabbed at_, then you woke up in a tiny room with a sore head and no company. Although that might be worse, depending on the company. They hadn't even left him anything in the room. Who even did that? Sadists. Sure, he'd need the guys help to be able to turn it into something useful, but its presence would have been a comfort.

Three of them entered the room. Murdock felt better already. From the look of the guys, B.A. could take them, Hannibal could out-think them and Face could out-scam them. He could _definitely_ outcrazy them.

"Fine," the second biggest one spoke into a phone in an exasperated voice and Murdock just knew it had to be Hannibal on the other end. No one else could make people sound like that. "Here's your damn proof of life."

He caught the phone one handed. "They aimed that at my head!" he whined petulantly.

"That all they do?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just got a little bang on the head, nothing big." Murdock kind of wanted to tell Hannibal that he couldn't remember the code phrase for 'not okay' but he was pretty sure that would defeat the purpose. He didn't need it right now anyway. Hoped he wouldn't need it at all.

"Face says sit tight and B.A. misses you a lot," Oh crap. That definitely didn't sound right. That meant something, didn't it?

"I don't remember the code phrases!" he said, panicking for the first time since they'd caught him. He didn't get caught often enough for the effort of learning them to be worth it. Either he was in the air, or he could persuade most people to put down the big bag of crazy they'd picked up fairly easily. Being caught reminded him too much of the VA, with their 'take your pills, Mr. Murdock' and their 'stop trying to climb that wall, it doesn't actually lead outside, Mr. Murdock.'

"Don't worry, Captain," he could practically _hear_ Hannibal smiling. "We're coming for you. Just do what you do best." Well he could definitely do _that._

***

"Boss, we need Murdock back," Face said.

"I think I know that, Lieutenant."

"No, I mean we need him back _now_. B.A. doesn't have anyone but me to pick on!" It was true. B.A. wasn't taking Murdock's disappearance well, and was taking his frustrations out on anything that would hold still long enough. Evidently Face wasn't quite as fast as he thought he was.

He needed both boys on the same page, so Hannibal attempted to defuse things between them. "Physically, he's fine. A little worried, but that's normal for the situation."

"Normal and him ain't even in the same zip code, Hannibal," B.A. grumbled, but he was placated.

"What's the plan, boss?"

"I was thinking we'd go in the front door."

There was a collective groan. "That's how we got into this mess," said Face.

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'classic half pincer movement' I'm gonna hit you. I don't even _care_." B.A.'s wrath knew no bounds today.

Hannibal shrugged. "They want their drugs back, don't they? We're only too happy to oblige."

***

It unbalanced B.A. when the fool wasn't there to tease and blame when things went wrong. Face was too easily offended and Hannibal always maintained a little distance from that sort of thing. It's not how he missed Murdock or was concerned about him. Even though everyone knew he freaked out something terrible whenever anyone hostile laid hands on him, and he annoyed people to the point where they threatened to shoot him at least twice a week. That wasn't even counting B.A. himself, who was like to threaten Murdock twice an _hour_.

The trouble was, whenever Murdock got himself kidnapped all B.A. could think of until he got back was those old documentaries about coyotes who chewed their paws off to escape traps.

***

"I like playing with drug dealers," Hannibal's attempt to lighten the mood was met with stony silence. "They're always so _predictable_." Two of the thugs brought a handcuffed, black eyed Murdock between them, while the third trained a gun on him.

"I was really annoying, Hannibal! Do I get a cookie?"

"As soon as they get the drugs back, they're going to shoot us," said Face, not unreasonably.

"You got the stuff?" Hannibal recognised the voice as the one who had spoken to him on the phone. He held up a large bag, and the man pocketed his gun to take possession of it.

"Guess the eagle flies far from the nest, huh?" Before the men could even stare at Hannibal in confusion Murdock had gut punched the nearest one, while the rest of the team drew their guns. He apparently hadn't forgotten _all_ the code phrases. Unfortunately the guy didn't go down easily. The struggle only ended when B.A. hauled the guy off his feet with one hand and stuck a gun in his face with the other.

"Yeah," Murdock grinned through a split lip. "My buddy's gonna kick your ass."

***

"Murdock, shut _up_," said B.A. attempting to hold an ice pack to Murdock's lip.

"I've only been back for twenty minutes, you sick of my voice already?"

"Whenever you talk, that cut reopens. So stop. Talking."

Murdock gave him a look. "Not really gonna happen, is it?" and grinned. "Ow!"

"You weren't even supposed to be over that side of the building," said B.A.

"You got knocked out…"

"Don't change the subject!" B.A. snapped.

"I'm _explaining_. You got knocked out. I was gonna. I dunno. Come get you or something."

"The hell were you gonna do? Pick me up and sling me over your shoulder? I can take care of myself, man. I'd have been fine. You're way more breakable than I am. You need to be more careful." B.A. absentmindedly ran a thumb over Murdock's lip.

"I'd have lifted from the knees," Murdock said sulkily.

"Hey, Face got lit on fire again. Were you gonna come save him too?"

"Yeah, I heard about that. He's probably used to it by now, though."

B.A. gave Murdock's lip up as a lost cause and switched the ice to his eye, while moving his other hand round the back of Murdock's neck. To make sure he kept still this time. "You don't get to put yourself in danger for me," he said. "You're the pilot. You're supposed to stay safe to get the rest of us out of there."

"But you don't want me to do that either! And I still have to anyway. Your logic sucks."

"No, _your_ logic sucks," B.A. emphasised by dropping the ice and poking Murdock in the lip hard enough and see him wince. And wow, he had to stop hanging around those Black Forest guys. They were giving him an awful tic in his speech.

He ran his tongue over Murdock's lip instead. Murdock made a not unpleasant noise, so B.A. kissed him, tightening his hand in Murdock's hair as it became deeper. He finally drew back, looking uncertain. Murdock seemed more curious than anything. "Yes, the lip is sore. Is this you trying to prove a point?"

"This is me trying to kiss you, fool."

"And maybe shut me up so my lip doesn't move?"

"…Your lip is still gonna move if I kiss you." There was a - for once unspoken - _idiot_ there.

"Oh. Yeah. So why are you mmph mm mph?"

Okay, so maybe the shutting up thing was partially true. It totally worked, too. He lifted Murdock's shirt over his head as gently as he could. "Gotta check for more damage," he said, and received a sceptical raised eyebrow in return. "You would actually tell me if you were hurt?" B.A. poked a bruised rib, not expecting Murdock to make quite such a wounded noise. "See! You would not. We're gonna have to tape that up, too."

"Making me feel like a goddamn second hand plane before the auction," Murdock said, batting B.A.'s hand away. "_Later_," he kissed B.A. back and climbed into his lap, then started running his hands over B.A.'s chest. "Maybe I ought to be checking for damage, too," he muttered against B.A.'s neck. "Nah, think I'll just do you instead," he said, and pushed B.A. to the floor.


End file.
